The Totally and Utterly Random Warriors Dare Show
by Mothstar
Summary: When Goldenshine left my first show, where did she go? She came here and made her own show! No adult themes or swearing! Extremely funny, please read and review! Co-authored by Goldenstar13. Rated T just in case.
1. E1: Mothy

Hi! Remember in my show, _The Warriors Truth or Dare Show_, that Goldenshine left? Where did she go? She came here and made her own show!

_**Allegiances:**_

Host:

Goldenshine _(Goldenstar13)_: tortoiseshell she-cat with golden splotches and golden eyes

Shinepaw _(Mothstar)_: gold she-cat with light ginger patches and yellow eyes

Ebonypaw _(Mothstar)_: jet black she-cat with blue eyes

Co-hosts:

Shimmersky _(Shimmertail)_: silver she-cat with black paws and deep blue eyes

Leafstorm _(Mothstar)_: brown tabby she-cat with gray rings on tail, gray paws, and gray chest and green eyes

Sparklepaw _(Mothstar)_: light ginger-striped she-cat

Rockypath _(Mothstar)_: dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Foxpaw _(Mothstar)_: dark ginger tom with a bushy tail, amber eyes and white chest, paws, and tail-tip

Medicine cats:

Rainsong _(AlwayzCreative247)_: silver she-cat with light blue streaks and blue eyes

Roseheart _(sky651)_: pinky-brown she-cat with green eyes

Security cats:

Stormclaw _(Articmist)_: deep gray tom with yellow eyes

Whitefang _(Silverstorm of RiverClan)_: sturdy white tom with amber eyes

Darkspirit _(Neon Templar)_: black tabby tom with a silver stripe on his forehead and ice blue eyes

Frostpaw _(Mothstar)_: blue-and-white patched tom with blue eyes

Camera cats:

Techyscreen _(XxPieInYaFacexX)_: silver tom with yellow eyes and a sheen to his pelt that makes him appear almost metallic

Ashpaw _(Mothstar & Myrtlefalls)_: dusty gray tom with yellow eyes

Maintenance cats:

Splashpaw _(Mothstar & Myrtlefalls)_: light brown striped tom with green eyes

Splotchpaw _(Mothstar)_: white tom with large brown splotches and amber eyes

Ivorypaw _(Mothstar)_: cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Whew, I finally finished the allegiances! Okay, let's start…the first episode!

Goldenshine: Hiz! I'm Goldenshine. You may have watched another show, _The Warriors Truth or Dare Show._ I am a famous part of that!

Darkspirit: Not that famous!

Goldenshine: Heyyyy let me do this! Anyway…I'm your host, Goldenshine! *gets glared at by Ebonypaw and Shinepaw* I mean, one of the hosts!

Shinepaw: Hi, I'm Shinepaw. Sculpt

Ebonypaw: And I'm Ebonypaw!

Goldenshine: O-M-W! I just had a sudden inspiration for a queen! Here she is!

*pale gray-and-ginger she-cat with amber eyes pads on randomly out of nowhere*

Goldenshine: This is Lilyfire. She happens to be a teensy bit older than _moi_ but not that much.

Lilyfire: Hey, I'm a queen, right boss lady?

Goldenshine: *taken aback* Yeahhhhhh…

Lilyfire: Then I gotta have a mate! *poofs up random tom*

*Awkward silence*

Leafstorm: Er, Lilyfire?

Lilyfire: Yeah?

Leafstorm: You can't poof up a tom without us knowing who the _heck_ he is!

Goldenshine: Hey, Leafstorm?

Leafstorm: Yes?

Goldenshine: You weren't swearing. I put _heck_ in italics because you were emphasizing it. Speaking of which…*to audience* HERE ARE ZE RULES FOR ZE SHOW!

Rainsong: You aren't French…

1. You cannot die on the show. You will always fall back out of the ceiling alive and well.

2. You may swear or even substitute the word with 'catnip'. And no joke swearing either. These are serious rules, except the first one. Hehe.

3. There will be no mating dares, which includes dares involving having kits.

4. There will be no making out dares.

5. There will be no dares in which a cat is in love with another cat of the same gender.

Goldenshine: Yep! I'll repost those rules at the end of each episode so they stick! Yeahz! Yup! Uh-huh…

Roseheart: Gold-en-shiiiiine?

Goldenshine: WHAT? !

Roseheart: You're supposed to do stuff on the show.

Goldenshine: I AM DOING STUFF!

Roseheart: That's not what I meant…

Goldenshine: *scrolls back up to see where she left off* Oh! I am Goldenshine and I rock. I used to be a part of _The Warriors Truth or Dare Show_ until Mothstar decided there were too many cats for her to manage so I left.

Rockypath: NOT TRUE!

_Flashback_

_Goldenshine: AAA! AS I WAS SAYING I WANNA GO_

_Mothstar: GO WHERE? !_

_Goldenshine: AWAY! I'm gonna make my own dare show with all the younger members! Is that okay with you?_

_Mothstar: Suuuuure_

_Goldenshine: I'll take Techyscreen, Whitefang, Shimmerlight, Roseheart, Rainsong, Darkspirit, Stormclaw, Rockypath, Leafstorm, and all the apprentices, okay?_

_Mothstar: Suuuuure_

_Goldenshine: Are you stuck on repeat?_

_Mothstar: Suu—NO!_

Rockypath: …Still don't buhweive yu. *pouts*

Goldenshine: Before I start ze awesomeness, I'm going to say something important!

Stormclaw: Oh, spare me.

Goldenshine: IF YOU DECIDED TO CLICK ON THIS YOU ARE AWESOME HAVE SOME ICE CREAM! *hands out ice cream*

Splotchpaw: Is that all?

Goldenshine: Nooope. You may think this is by Mothstar, right? WELL ITS NOT!

Roseheart: Gasp! …Hey you forgot the apostrophe.

Goldenshine: BUT SOMEHOW IT STILL IS!

Foxpaw: *scratches ear* How is that even possible?

Goldenshine: Mothstar has a co-author for this story—Goldenstar13. This episode is by Mothy.

Frostpaw: Okay.

Goldenshine: THUS CONCLUDES MY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Now here's two dares I came up with! First Breezepelt must listen to Rockypath and Splashpaw sing _The Lion Sleeps Tonight!_

Rockypath: *clears throat*

Splashpaw: *poofs up Breezepelt*

Breezepelt: What the—?

Rockypath: (starts singing just in time to cover up Breezepelt's swearing)

Rockypath:_ Uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep._

Splashpaw: (in high soprano voice) _In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight._

Rockypath: _Wep!_

Splashpaw (soprano): _In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps toniiiight._

Rockypath: _Whoa! Wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep _(keeps repeating)

Splashpaw (soprano, at the same time as Rockypath's 'uh wimmo-wep's): _Eee-e-e-e-um um away._

Rockypath: (still 'uh wimmo-wep'ing)

Splashpaw (soprano):_ Uh wee-e-e-e-um um away._

Rockypath: _Uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-wep._

Breezepelt: MAKE IT STOP!

Splashpaw (soprano): _Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight._

Rockypath: _Whoa! Wep-wep._

Splashpaw (soprano): _Near the village, the peaceful vill—_

Breezepelt: AAAAAH! *head implodes*

Splashpaw (soprano, slower): _The lion…sleeps…tonight…_

Rockypath: _Wep wep! Uh wimmo-wep, uh wimmo-_

Splashpaw (normal voice): Rockypath, the song's over.

Rockypath: Whuh? Oh.

Breezepelt: *falls sobbing from the ceiling* _WHAT DID I DO? ! I DON'T DESERVE THIS TORTURE!_

Shimmersky: Actually, you do. You hate everyone—

Breezepelt: *sniff* Not.

Shimmersky: —you tried to kill Jay-Jay (my poor Jay-Jay! *sniff*) and you stole Heathertail from Lionblaze, and

Everyone: O.o

Shimmersky: and you existed, and—WHAT!

Everyone: (Still O.o)

Sparklepaw: You actually _support_ Breeze x Heather?

Shimmersky: Yeah, so?

Sparklepaw: (screaming) YOU—

Goldenshine: *sticks a chocolate bunny into Sparklepaw's mouth to save us all from hearing the end of that sentence*

Sparklepaw: CHOCOLATE! *munch munch* (heart symbol above adorable Chibi Sparklepaw holding chocolate bunny with a bite in it) Nummy…

Ashpaw: You don't have to illustrate yourself.

Whitefang: *stands up* She can do what she wants!

Sparklepaw: *evil grin* Really?

Goldenshine: BREAK IT UP!

Breezepelt: (timidly) Can I leave now? *gets poofed away*

Goldenshine: Ehehehehehehehe

Shimmersky: Oh no, evil giggle. Everybody hide…

Goldenshine: (kneels at Shimmersky's paws with bugged-out eyes, crazy grin, and pointing finger) I CHANGED UR NAME! (gets up and does a little dance in a circle) I changed ur na-ame, I changed ur na-ame.

Roseheart: *sweat drop*

Shimmersky: OMW SHE'S RIGHT! AAAH! *runs away screaming*

Goldenshine: See? You used to be Shimmerlight! I has changed you! I changed other stuffs too like…

Leafstorm: OMW I HAS BROWN ON ME! *touches fur*

Goldenshine: And maybe positions…

Rainsong, Whitefang, & apprentices: *look at each other like O.O*

Lilyfire: Hey! What about me?

Goldenshine: Oh yeah, forgot about you. Poof away that colorless tom and pick a tom from the show to be your mate!

Lilyfire: ROCKYPATH! *smooches Rockypath on the cheek*

Rockypath: Heh heh, heh heh…

Goldenshine: LET'S MOVE ON! I dare Jayfeather to…darn we're out of time! This episode is so long that I must make it two episodes! Yaah!

EPISODE 2

Roseheart: …Hey Goldenshine?

Goldenshine: WHAT!

Roseheart: You are allowed to make a really long episode.

Goldenshine: BUT DEY MIGHT GET BORED AND LEEEEAVE

Roseheart: Then make them come back.

Goldenshine: STAY YOU PEOPLES! Unless you must must leave!

Roseheart: OK, now you can continue.

Goldenshine: BUT I IS GETTING BORED TOO! *whines*

Roseheart: Oh dear. This must be a really bad show if the host gets bored.

Goldenshine: I IS NOT BORED THIS SHOW IS THE BEST! *forced cheerfulness* Okay, I dare Jayfeather to read a book.

Roseheart: Woo, a book.

Goldenshine: NOTHING IS RONG WIF DUH BOOK!

Roseheart: Is something wrong with you? *yanks on Goldenshine's ear*

Goldenshine: NO DO DAT! *fur falls off*

Everyone: O.o

Rockypath: I HAS BEEN BUSTED!

Roseheart: Okay Rockypath, where did you hide Goldenshine?

Muffled Goldenshine voice: Lemme out of this thing!

Rainsong: She's in the closet! *goes to closet*

Goldenshine: Whew, thanks! He dumped me in here when the "EPISODE 2" thing came up! Anyway I dare Jayfeather to pass an eye exam.

(Jayfeather poofs up)

Ashpaw: *pulls out eye exam chart and nails it to the wall* Jayfeather, cover your left eye please.

Jayfeather: *puts paw over left eye*

Ashpaw: Now read this row of letters.

Jayfeather: How can I I'm—

Goldenshine: LA LA BLOCKING SWEAR WORDS!

Jayfeather: —blind?

Ashpaw: Read it.

Jayfeather: *pupils contract* R…U…O…K…?

Ashpaw: Yeah I'm fine. Now this row, but cover the right eye instead.

Jayfeather: *does as told* R…O…F…L

Ashpaw: Very funny. Now you can use both eyes and read this row.

Jayfeather: *uncovers eyes* I…M…A…I…D…I…O…T

Ashpaw: Ain't that the truth. Now this row.

Jayfeather: M…A…M…M…A…M…I…A

Ashpaw: Here we go again. Next row.

Jayfeather: M…A…M…M…A

Ashpaw: How can I resist it? Last row.

Jayfeather: T…T…Y…L.

Ashpaw: Bye. *poofs Jayfeather away*

Goldenshine: O.O How did he do that?

Jayfeather: *poofs up* I had a vision and saw the letters! *poofs away*

Sparklepaw: Does that count as cheating?

Goldenshine: Holy schamoly 8 pages! Thanks for watching! Please review! And thanks again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or "Mamma Mia"**

_**Allegiances:**_

Host:

Goldenshine _(Goldenstar13)_: tortoiseshell she-cat with golden splotches and golden eyes

Shinepaw _(Mothstar)_: gold she-cat with light ginger patches and yellow eyes

Ebonypaw _(Mothstar)_: jet black she-cat with blue eyes

Co-hosts:

Shimmersky _(Shimmertail)_: silver she-cat with black paws and deep blue eyes

Leafstorm _(Mothstar)_: brown tabby she-cat with gray rings on tail, gray paws, and gray chest and green eyes

Sparklepaw _(Mothstar)_: light ginger-striped she-cat

Rockypath _(Mothstar)_: dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Foxpaw _(Mothstar)_: dark ginger tom with a bushy tail, amber eyes and white chest, paws, and tail-tip

Medicine cats:

Rainsong _(AlwayzCreative247)_: silver she-cat with light blue streaks and blue eyes

Roseheart _(sky651)_: pinky-brown she-cat with green eyes

Security cats:

Stormclaw _(Articmist)_: deep gray tom with yellow eyes

Whitefang _(Silverstorm of RiverClan)_: sturdy white tom with amber eyes

Darkspirit _(Neon Templar)_: black tabby tom with a silver stripe on his forehead and ice blue eyes

Frostpaw _(Mothstar)_: blue-and-white patched tom with blue eyes

Camera cats:

Techyscreen _(XxPieInYaFacexX)_: silver tom with yellow eyes and a sheen to his pelt that makes him appear almost metallic

Ashpaw _(Mothstar & Myrtlefalls)_: dusty gray tom with yellow eyes

Maintenance cats:

Splashpaw _(Mothstar & Myrtlefalls)_: light brown striped tom with green eyes

Splotchpaw _(Mothstar)_: white tom with large brown splotches and amber eyes

Ivorypaw _(Mothstar)_: cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Lilyfire _(Mothstar)_: pale gray-and-ginger she-cat with amber eyes, Rockypath's mate


	2. E2: Goldie

**Episode 2: Rock and Roll!**

**Hello! So, the first chap was by Mothy, and this one is by me, Goldenstar13. Yeah, our styles are going to be a bit different, but that might make it even more random!**

**I don't own Warriors or anything I refer to in the following text. And cue the lights!**

Goldenshine: Hiho! We're baaaack!

Ebonypaw: Yay! Goldie got around to writing the chapter!

Goldenshine: Yes, yes she did. And you know what is so nightmarish?

The Crew: What?

Goldenshine: We got only…ONE DARE! AHHHHH!

(She runs off screaming)

Ashpaw: Somebody has problems.

Goldenshine (tearing back in): I DO NOT!

Ashpaw (shrinking away): Okay…

Shinepaw: Our first and only dare is from Iceshadow of ShadowClan!

(Suddenly Ravenpaw pops up)

Ravenpaw: Wha—? I was having dinner!

Goldenshine: TOO BAD!

Ebonypaw: You have to dance with Feathertail and then deal with a jealous Stormfur who tries to beat you up. We had to change your dare, Iceshadow, to keep this kid friendly. And kid friendly is what Mothy wants.

(Stormclaw and Darkspirit drag in Feathertail)

Goldenshine (looking at allegiances): YEEEESSSSS WE HAVE SPLASHPAW AND ROCKYPATH! AND CUE THE RANDOMNESS!

Rockypath (dancing around and building a ballroom set for Ravenpaw and Feathertail): Spiderpig, spiderpig…

Goldenshine: ACK, I CAN'T STAND THAT DUMB SONG!

Rockypath: Sowwy. (Sings it anyway)

Goldenshine: QUIT IT!

(Rockypath sings louder)

Techyscreen (now also getting annoyed): How about you sing Barney instead?

Rockypath: Okay! (He throws a paw over Darkspirit's and Stormclaw's shoulders) I love you, you love me, we're a great big family…

Goldenshine: It is way too sad that I remember that…

Ashpaw: We need to do the dare!

Goldenshine: Yes! Ravenpaw, take Feathertail's paws. No, wait...

Shimmersky: What now? !

Goldenshine: When he still has 'paw' at the end of his name I picture him way too young. Ravenpaw, you now are Ravenflight!

Ravenflight: OMW I has a warrior name! :D

Goldenshine: For this dare only. Now WALTZ!

(Ravenflight and Feathertail begin to waltz when Whitefang and Frostpaw drag in Stormfur)

Stormfur: OMW You are SO not dancing with my sister!

(He lunges and starts punching Ravenflight while Feathertail shrugs and shows herself out)

Goldenshine: ENOUGH!

(Stormfur stops punching at the sound of her voice)

Goldenshine: You may now leave.

(The two boys leave and begin to bicker the moment they're out)

Rockypath: Lalalala…(Walks into a random electric guitar) Awesome! (He grabs it and strums out a massive rock n' roll riff)

Goldenshine: Rockypath, thank you for giving me another dare to use!

Rockypath: Huh? (Breaks the guitar over his head)

Ivorypaw: Oh, I get it! (She poofs up Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Redtail, Goldenflower, and Tigerstar) They have to do one of our modern pop songs and not mess up!

(Techyscreen and Ashpaw lower the lights and focus a spotlight on the cats now on a stage with Tigerstar on drums, Spottedleaf on electric guitar, Redtail on the bass, Yellowfang on keyboard, and Bluestar and Goldenflower singing)

Sparklepaw: What will they sing?

(All the cats shout out random names until Goldenshine goes up and gives everyone a song and Techyscreen the name. The lights dim and everyone goes silent as the song begins)

Bluestar: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in.

Goldenflower: Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under scream but no one seems to hear a thing? ! Do you know that there's still a chance for you? 'Cause there's a spark in you?

Bluestar and Goldenflower: You just gotta ignite...the light...and let...it shine! Just own...the night...like the Fourth of July! 'Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'emall in awe-awe-awe!

Bluestar: You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew what the future holds. After a hurricane comes a rainbow.

Goldenflower: Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed. So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Bluestar and Goldenflower: Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow. And when it's time, you'll know. You just gotta ignite...the light...and let...it shine! Just own...the night...like the Fourth of July! 'Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave all in awe-awe-awe!

Goldenflower: Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.

Bluestar: It's always been inside of you, you, you. And now it's time to let it through.

Goldenflower and Bluestar: You just gotta ignite...the light...and let...it shine! Just own...the night...like the Fourth of July! 'Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave all in awe-awe-awe!

Goldenflower: Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.

Bluestar: Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!

(Dead silence)

Lilyfire: THAT WAS AWESOME! THEY DID THAT PERFECTLY!

Goldenshine: I love inspirational music like that. Bravo, bravo!

(Everyone applauds for the band as they take a bow and then show themselves out)

Techyscreen: Um...was I supposed to have the music going? And it's not instrumental? And the instruments are going.

Goldenshine: ...Fox dung.

Leafstorm: Come on, what's the next dare!

Goldenshine: Um...oh yeah! Daisy!

(Daisy appears)

Daisy: Oh no. Not you.

(Goldenshine cackles hysterically)

Rainsong: What's the dare?

Roseheart: She's lost it.

Sparklepaw: Again.

(Goldenshine is still cackling hysterically)

Ivorypaw: GOLDENSHINE!

Goldenshine (ceasing to laugh): What!

Ivorypaw: What's the dare?

Goldenshine: Daisy has to listen to Splashpaw and Rockypath sing Barney until she can't stand it anymore!

Splashpaw & Rockypath: YAY! (He takes his place and begins to sing) I love you, you love me, we're a great big family.

Daisy: This could get annoying...

Splashpaw & Rockypath(louder): With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, Barney says he loves you too.

Daisy: Wow, that was actually okay.

Splashpaw & Rockypath (even louder): We all live in a yellow submarine. A yellow submarine. A yellow submarine...

Daisy: That could get annoying quickly.

Goldenshine: Oh, just wait for it...

(Suddenly Splashpaw is on a giant stage with a grand piano. Daisy is standing right at the bottom)

Splashpaw (playing the piano): When you were young and your heart was an open book...

(Goldenshine, Ebonypaw, and Shinepaw quickly hand out earmuffs to the crew)

Splashpaw (still playing): You used to say live or let live...

Sparklepaw and Ashpaw: You know you did, you know you did, you know you did...

Spashpaw (still playing): But in this ever-changing world that we live in. Makes you give in and cry...Say live and let die.

(Splashpaw presses a hidden button and a giant bass drum hits one time. Fire goes off in little spouts in front of the stage and Daisy is blown backwards. The lights get knocked out by the resounding vibrations and everyone waves those glow sticks as Splashpaw keeps playing and setting off the pyrotechnics)

Splashpaw: To live and let die. To live and let die. To live and let die. (He ends the songs and the pyrotechnics) Thank you, TTUTRWDS! I'll be here for the rest of the week!

Everyone: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Splashpaw: Why are you yelling!

Ashpaw: BECAUSE YOU BLEW OUT OUR EARDRUMS!

(Everyone shakily takes off the earmuffs. As Rainsong and Roseheart move around and send cats to the medicine den, Shinepaw turns to the camera)

Shinepaw: THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON THE TOTALLY AND UTTERLY RANDOM WARRIORS DARE SHOW! GOODNIGHT!

Splashpaw (imitating Elvis): Elvis has left the building.

Note: The awesome songness was made possible by Kate Perry. Mothstar loves that song! Byez!

Host:

Goldenshine (Goldenstar13): tortoiseshell she-cat with golden splotches and golden eyes

Shinepaw (Mothstar): gold she-cat with light ginger patches and yellow eyes

Ebonypaw (Mothstar): jet black she-cat with blue eyes

Co-hosts:

Shimmersky (Shimmertail): silver she-cat with black paws and deep blue eyes

Leafstorm (Mothstar): brown tabby she-cat with gray rings on tail, gray paws, and gray chest and green eyes

Sparklepaw (Mothstar): light ginger-striped she-cat

Rockypath (Mothstar): dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Foxpaw (Mothstar): dark ginger tom with a bushy tail, amber eyes and white chest, paws, and tail-tip

Medicine cats:

Rainsong (AlwayzCreative247): silver she-cat with light blue streaks and blue eyes

Roseheart (sky651): pinky-brown she-cat with green eyes

Security cats:

Stormclaw (Articmist): deep gray tom with yellow eyes

Whitefang (Silverstorm of RiverClan): sturdy white tom with amber eyes

Darkspirit (Neon Templar): black tabby tom with a silver stripe on his forehead and ice blue eyes

Frostpaw (Mothstar): blue-and-white patched tom with blue eyes

Camera cats:

Techyscreen (XxPieInYaFacexX): silver tom with yellow eyes and a sheen to his pelt that makes him appear almost metallic

Ashpaw (Mothstar & Myrtlefalls): dusty gray tom with yellow eyes

Maintenance cats:

Splashpaw (Mothstar & Myrtlefalls): light brown striped tom with green eyes

Splotchpaw (Mothstar): white tom with large brown splotches and amber eyes

Ivorypaw (Mothstar): cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Lilyfire (Mothstar): pale gray-and-ginger she-cat with amber eyes, Rockypath's mate


	3. E3: Mothy

**Episode 3: Say What? !**

Goldenshine: Yes, that is a random title. _YOUR POINT?_

Lilyfire: *dies*

Goldenshine: HEY!

Lilyfire: Oh, sorry...*falls out of ceiling*

Goldenshine:*starts humming*

Lilyfire: *rubbing her head where she fell*

Goldenshine: _I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!_

Splotchpaw: *facepalm*

Goldenshine: _I came to dance, dance, dance, dance. I hit the floor 'cuz that's my plans, plans, plans, plans, I'm wearin' all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands! Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands. Yu, yu._

Sparklepaw: You know it's actually _Yea, yea_.

Goldenshine: It's pronounced _yu, yu. And it goes on and on and on, and it goes on and on and on! Yeah! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, sayin' ayo gotta let go, I wanna celebrate and live my life, sayin' ayo baby let's go. 'Cuz we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up, like its DYNOMITE! Yea I told you once, now I told you twice, we gon' light it up, like its dynomite!_

Darkspirit: Um...

Goldenshine: _Ohhhhh, caught in a bad romance._

Splashpaw: OLD!

Goldenshine: _I'm not easy to please! Ne ne ne ne ne! Get it from the start!_

Splotchpaw: What is that song?

Goldenshine: *shrugs* _Don't be a drak, just be a queen, something something something, something something life today, YOUR EBONY'S YOUR ORIENT! Something something self today blah blah blah..._

Shinepaw: You do not know the song.

Ashpaw: You have problems.

Splashpaw: YOU CAN SAVE 15 PERCENT OR MORE ON CAR INSURANCE!

Goldenshine: You know what? I'm just going to stop singing now.

Whitefang: Thank StarClan.

Goldenshine: I shall name the apprentices! Splotchpaw, you shall be known as Splotchpelt. Shinepaw, you shall be known as Shinefern. Ashpaw, you shall be known as Ashleap. Splashpaw, you shall be known as Splashnose. Sparklepaw, you shall be known as Sparkledawn. Foxpaw, you shall be known as Foxfire. Frostpaw, you shall be known as Frostleap. Ebonypaw, you shall be known as Ebonypool. Ivorypaw, you shall be known as Ivorycloud. Are the names satisfactory?

Everyone: Yes

Foxfire: Hmph. There's a fanfiction author called Foxfire909 or something like that. And it's a real word, according to Word.

Goldenshine: Do you want to change it?

Foxfire: Yes, to Foxspark.

Goldenshine: Foxspark fits you. Ashleap, are you content?

Ashleap: My name doesn't fit me at all. I would like...Ashtail.

Goldenshine: Ashtail? Um, okay. And I want to say that Lilyfire isn't going to exist anymore. First come, first serve if you want her. Actaully, you all can have her. TAKE HER. Instead, we're going to have someone that Annabec came up with. Brightpetal, please come forward.

(A pregnant gold-and-ginger she-cat comes up)

Brightpetal: Hi, I'm Brightpetal. The father of my kits is Swiftpelt.

(A dusty gold-brown tom comes up and nuzzles Brightpetal)

Goldenshine: And I dare Jayfeather to go swimming.

Jayfeather: *gets pushed off the high dive* Oh, Fallen Leaves, Rock, StarClan, Skywatcher, Tribe of Endless Hunting, Ancient Clan, Awesome Stick, anyone help! *splash* *flounders around* HELP I'M GONNA DROWN A WATERY DEATH! ! ! ! *BLUB BLUB* HELP OMW HELP *fake drowns*

Frostleap: DUN DUN DUN THE FROST WILL SAVE HIM! *leaps into pool*

Jayfeather: LET ME GO

Random cat: En til za

Splashnose: WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO

Fallen Leaves: LET HIM GO

Random cat: En til za

Splashnose: WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO

Fallen Leaves: LET HIM GO

Splashnose: WE WILL NOT LET HIM GO

Fallen Leaves: LET HIM GO

Splashnose: WE WILL NOT LET HIM GO

Jayfeather: LET ME GO

Random cat: Whoa whoa whoa!

Frostleap: *lets him go*

Jayfeather: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! *drowns*

Frostleap: Grrr. *gets out*

Goldenshine: Go away, Random cat, or should I say, RANDOM MINBARI? I would be very happy to be the Entil'zha, as long as I would be half Minbari cuz Delenn is awesome.

Random organism: *leaves forever*

Goldenshine: *starts humming again*

Whitefang: Oh no.

Goldenshine: _I'm not easy to please!_

Rainsong: THANKS FOR WATCHING BYE BYE LEAVE BEFORE YOU HAVE TO HEAR HER SING MORE!

Goldenshine: _Get it from the start!_

**I do not own the line "Help I'm gonna drown a watery death!" Jayfeather actually said that in the story Jayfeather Syndrome and it's hilarious but I warn you, it's rated T for a reason. Acutally, the author rated it K+ but it is T for gay things and burning kits D: but other than that it's something I'd recommend if you're sad. I think you know most of the songs but I don't know the title of the one I sang last.**

_**Allegiances:**_

Host:

Goldenshine _(Goldenstar13)_: tortoiseshell she-cat with golden splotches and golden eyes

Shinefern _(Mothstar)_: gold she-cat with light ginger patches and yellow eyes

Ebonypool _(Mothstar)_: jet black she-cat with blue eyes

Co-hosts:

Shimmersky _(Shimmertail)_: silver she-cat with black paws and deep blue eyes

Leafstorm _(Mothstar)_: brown tabby she-cat with gray rings on tail, gray paws, and gray chest and green eyes

Sparkledawn _(Mothstar)_: light ginger-striped she-cat

Rockypath _(Mothstar)_: dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Foxspark _(Mothstar)_: dark ginger tom with a bushy tail, amber eyes and white chest, paws, and tail-tip

Medicine cats:

Rainsong _(AlwayzCreative247)_: silver she-cat with light blue streaks and blue eyes

Roseheart _(sky651)_: pinky-brown she-cat with green eyes

Security cats:

Stormclaw _(Articmist)_: deep gray tom with yellow eyes

Whitefang _(Silverstorm of RiverClan)_: sturdy white tom with amber eyes

Darkspirit _(Neon Templar)_: black tabby tom with a silver stripe on his forehead and ice blue eyes

Frostleap _(Mothstar)_: blue-and-white patched tom with blue eyes

Camera cats:

Techyscreen _(XxPieInYaFacexX)_: silver tom with yellow eyes and a sheen to his pelt that makes him appear almost metallic

Ashtail _(Mothstar & Myrtlefalls)_: dusty gray tom with yellow eyes

Swiftpelt _(Annabec)_: dusty gold tom with yellow eyes

Maintenance cats:

Splashnose _(Mothstar & Myrtlefalls)_: light brown striped tom with green eyes

Splotchpelt _(Mothstar)_: white tom with large brown splotches and amber eyes

Ivorycloud _(Mothstar)_: cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Brightpetal _(Annabec)_: gold-and-ginger she-cat with amber eyes, Swiftpelt's mate


End file.
